Il Rumore
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: (Translation into Italian by Rowena). Gli Slayers stanno viaggiando di nuovo assieme. Ogni notte si sente un fastidioso rumore e scoppiano misteriosi incendi, per la curiosità di Amelia. Cosa sta succedendo?


_Questa storia и venuta fuori da una chattata malata sugli effetti collaterali che Zel avrebbe se si toccasse. La chattata и degenerata in questa fanfic e finalmente sono riuscita a scriverla. Un grazie speciale a Phizzy-chan e a Rowena per avermi aiutato, e a Phizzy-chan per avermi fatto da beta-reader. La fanfic и stata tradotta in italiano da Rowena (io sono spagnola).  
__**  
Disclaimer**__: Slayers non и mio, ma di Hajime Kanzaka, Dragon Magazine, Rui Araizumi e Tokyo TV SOFTX. Scrivo solo per divertirmi._

* * *

**= IL RUMORE =**

** L**'accampamento era silenzioso; beh, almeno era più silenzioso del solito. Come sempre, Lina e Amelia dividevano una tenda, e Gourry e Zel facevano lo stesso. Filia era fuori, da qualche parte, occupata con i suoi doveri da sacerdotessa, qualcosa che nessuno di loro poteva fare con lei, quindi si era allontanata da sola e il gruppo non l'avrebbe vista per qualche giorno. Rendeva…i viaggiatori più tranquilli del solito, perché Filia non stava pretendendo cose come "Dobbiamo andare avanti ADESSO" né Xelloss era lì a stare sui nervi a tutti (specialmente a Filia) e a prendersi gioco di loro.  
Si, tutto era silenzioso.

-Quasi tutto.

Amelia aveva diviso una tenda o una stanza d'albergo troppe volte con Lina. Sapeva che Lina non era silenziosa mentre dormiva. La maga dai capelli rossi era irascibile, e non perdeva mai questa sua caratteristica, neanche nel sonno. Per cui, Amelia finiva per mangiare un piede di Lina o qualcos'altro perché l'amica non sapeva stare ferma in un posto, e si muoveva un sacco. Amelia ricordava con disgusto quella volta in cui aveva dovuto *legare* Lina al letto per farla rimanere tranquilla…ma ricordava anche quanto Lina si era arrabbiata con lei dopo per questo.  
A dispetto delle sue intenzioni, Amelia vide che non poteva fare altro che ignorare le azioni fastidiose della rossa e cercare di dormirle a fianco, altrimenti quando Filia e Xelloss sarebbero tornati, il viaggio per lei sarebbe stato ancora più stancante.

Aveva bisogno di una dormita *adesso*

Mentre cercava di ottenerla, pensò che Zelgadiss, in qualche modo, era fortunato. Essendo un essere artificiale, una chimera, non teneva conto di molte cose come "sto morendo di fame" o "ho sonno"; era molto resistente, infatti. Le uniche cose che potevano stancarlo erano Xelloss, i mazoku in generale, le pazze e irresponsabili idee di Lina, e i litigi al tavolo da pranzo. Si poteva dire che Zelgadiss, in generale, era infastidito da litigi e discussioni, anche se non erano collegate a lui, ma ad eventi intorno a lui.  
Per cui, al momento era di guardia dell'accampamento, tenendo un occhio aperto per ogni situazione sospetta. Zelgadiss era abituato a questo tipo di mansioni; lavorando presso Rezo come berserker aveva acquisito un buon allenamento. Questo procurava al gruppo un'ottima sentinella.

…in quel momento cominciò il suono.

Era rasposo, stridente, molto ripetitivo…e fastidioso.

Amelia lo sentiva perfettamente; era sveglia (di nuovo) cercando di ignorare il chiasso e i movimenti di Lina e prendere sonno. Ma il suono continuo e rasposo non rendeva le cose più facili. Il rumore le trapanava le orecchie in un modo assurdo. All'inizio non riconobbe quel suono, era strano ed era sicura che non provenisse da nessun animale notturno, come topi, gufi, volpi o qualcosa del genere; e se fosse stato qualcosa di pericoloso, Zelgadiss se ne sarebbe occupato o li avrebbe avvertiti, e se qualcosa fosse successo a Zelgadiss, avrebbero sentito la colluttazione. Doveva essere qualcos'altro.

Finalmente Amelia riconnobbe il suono. Era lo stesso stridio che Gourry o Zelgadiss facevano quando affilavano le rispettive spade; era molto simile al suono prodotto da un sasso strofinato contro la punta di una spada. Non c'era da stupirsi che la ragazza non avesse riconosciuto il suono prima, odiava le spade o qualsiasi tipo di arma, quindi non sapeva molto su queste cose. Amelia ricordò di averglielo visto fare con una pietra, o addirittura con la sua stessa pelle quando non c'era nessuna roccia appropriata a disposizione.

"Zelgadiss starà affilando la spada…" mormorò più rilassata.

Presto, potè finalmente addormentarsi.

Quando venne il mattino e uscirono tutti dalle tende, si trovarono davanti uno scenario stranissimo. Lina non era un tipo mattiniero, per cui quando uscì fuori, con la sua massa di capelli rossi arruffati dopo il sonno, trovò tutti già fuori ad osservare qualcosa. Lo spettacolo era…divertente. Anche Gourry e Amelia lo stavano guardando.

"Ehi!" esclamò la maga, "cosa è successo qui? E' per caso già tornata Filia?" chiese.  
"No, non è ancora tornata, Lina." rispose Gourry con uno sguardo confuso.  
"E allora, perché è tutto carbonizzato?" chiese la ragazza. "Non è stata lei e le sue scenate da drago? "

Ogni cosa era veramente carbonizzata, ma non la zona dove erano piantate le tende, ma la foresta intorno ad esse, principalmente attorno al tronco caduto dove si era seduto Zelgadiss e aveva fatto di guardia la notte. Tutte le piante erano bruciate, non completamente ma era ovvio che ci fosse stato un fuoco, più grande del fuoco dell'accampamento. E non solo, oltre a pezzi bruciacchiati, c'era anche un sottile strato di ghiaccio.

"Zelgadiss…che è successo?" chiese Lina in tono accusatorio "ci sono stati problemi stanotte? Io non ho sentito nulla."  
"E' colpa mia." rispose scrollandosi di dosso la cenere "ho trascurato il fuoco e le fiamme hanno iniziato a consumare tutto…non sapevo come estinguere il fuoco e ho usato un 'Freez Brid' " (1)

Amelia poteva vedere che Zelgadiss sembrava molto inquieto, ma non potè aggiungere nulla perché Lina fu più veloce.

"Hai usato un Freez brid per estinguere il fuoco?" esclamò Lina "non è molto adatto a domare le fiamme, sai."  
"…No. Era l'unico modo che avevo per estinguere il fuoco…o avresti preferito che non facessi niente e lasciassi che la tua tenda si bruciasse?" ringhiò Zelgadiss, a metà tra la rabbia e la vergogna.

Amelia riusciva a comprendere che Zelgadiss fosse in collera per non aver saputo fare una cosa così facile come spegnere un fuoco, e aver dovuto usare un incantesimo serio per questo.  
Infatti Lina stava ridendo come una pazza.

"Lina!" esclamò la sacerdotessa "non dovresti farlo…scommetto che hai bruciato anche tu un sacco di foreste per la tua mania di lanciare fireball! Non puoi prendere in giro Zelgadiss-san solo perché ha fatto un errore!"  
"Ha detto una cosa giusta, Lina." aggiunse Gourry "Amelia ha ragione…ogni volta che ci troviamo in un posto affollato, ogni cosa brucia per colpa tua."  
"Ehi! Stiamo parlando di quello che è successo adesso…e sappiamo che non è stata colpa mia " si lamentò la rossa "smettetela di parlare di come uso la magia!"

Amelia annuì, sapendo che se avessero continuato a parlarne la cosa poteva degenerare. Tuttavia, Gourry continuò a chiedere.

"Ok, Lina…ma ancora due cose."

"Uh?..cosa?"

"Mi piacerebbe sapere cos'è questo 'Fritto Brit' di cui stavate parlando."

La faccia di Lina era a metà tra il divertito e l'esasperato.

"Non è 'Fritto Brit', ma 'Freeze Brid'." lo corresse "è l'equivalente d'acqua di una Fireball..praticamente è una palla di ghiaccio. E' per questo che Zel l'ha usata per estinguere il fuoco" esclamò.

"Oh…ok." rispose il biondo spadaccino.

"Allora…qual era l'altra domanda?" chiese Lina "so che mi pentirò di averlo chiesto, ma.."

"Ah si…si è per caso bruciata la borsa con le provviste?" chiese Gourry "si è bruciato anche il nostro cibo?"

Lina sbattè gli occhi, rendendosi conto lentamente di ciò che Gourry voleva dire.

"…la borsa è nera, adesso " spiegò Gourry indicando il punto dove avrebbe dovuto essere la sacca, e certamente era…croccante.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

L'urlo di Lina si sentì per tutta la foresta.

Più tardi, il gruppo si incamminò per il sentiero attraverso i pini e le querce. Nuovamente, visto che Filia e Xelloss non erano intorno e non c'erano neanche banditi, il viaggio era molto tranquillo. Ovviamente Lina era arrabbiata per il cibo bruciato e non la smetteva di lanciare commenti sommessi sull'incompetenza di Zelgadiss. Tuttavia, Zelgadiss era abituato al carattere di Lina e li ignorava semplicemente, o almeno li ignorava perché non li trovava particolarmente offensivi. Sia Lina che Amelia sapevano che se Zelgadiss si fosse arrabbiato sul serio, la collera di Lina non sarebbe bastata a fermarlo.

Tuttavia, Amelia notò qualcosa. Zelgadiss, in qualche modo, sembrava teso per gli eventi della notte prima, il che era strano da parte sua, non essendo lui abituato a prendersela per cose di così poca importanza. Forse era perché aveva scoperto di essere un incompetente perché non poteva estinguere nessun fuoco senza un incantesimo serio come "Freeze Brid". Se questa era la verità, allora Lina in fondo aveva ragione.

Ma, in qualche modo, Amelia sapeva che Zel stava mentendo; il fuoco che aveva bruciato l'accampamento la notte precedente era una sua negligenza, ma c'era qualcos'altro. Amelia sapeva che la chimera stava affilando la spada, quindi come avrebbe potuto ignorare il fuoco quando era proprio di fronte al tronco su cui stava sedendo? Non poteva essere così assente.

Qualcos'altro doveva essere successo quella notte.

* * *

**D**ue giorni erano passati da allora, e non c'era nessun segnale da Filia e, fortunatamente, neanche da Xelloss, il che non era rassicurante perché significava che il fastidioso e irritante mazoku poteva stare per giocar loro un brutto tiro. Beh, poteva essere questo, o poteva essere che stesse dando fastidio a Filia, ovunque essa fosse al momento.

Almeno, voleva dire che i quattro viaggiatori potevano stare più tranquilli del solito. E veramente, era tutto ciò che per loro contava.  
Gli eventi abituali accaddero come consueto. Lina che chiedeva cibo (specialmente dopo aver perduto la sacca nel rogo), che chiedeva di bruciare qualche bandito, che raccoglieva monete e le classificava per il loro valore, ecc…Gourry che le camminava sempre dietro, proteggendola istintivamente, e combatteva con lei per il cibo. Zelgadiss che tentava di ignorare i due e cercava indizi per la cura, ma non poteva trovare niente visto che non c'erano indizi fra gli alberi. Amelia, dall'altro lato, cercava solo di rimanere sorridente, godendosi il viaggio e mettendo pace fra i litigi del gruppo.

Zelgadiss non poteva fare a meno di essere invidioso di Amelia. Sapeva che la sacerdotessa non era così felice quanto facesse sembrare, in realtà aveva parecchie cose di cui rammaricarsi nella sua vita; cose come aver ucciso il proprio zio Randy (il principe Randione), aver combattuto il cugino Alfred, aver perso la sorella maggiore e dover governare il paese più potente all'interno della barriera. Il modo in cui cercava di vivere, essendo sempre felice e mai inquieta, sempre piena di energia, rendeva Zelgadiss invidioso. Non geloso, solo invidioso, il che non era lo stesso.

Mentre lei stava saltellando sul sentiero sabbioso, si sentì invaso da lei, sia dal punto di vista spirituale che fisico. Anche se all'inizio non si era dimostrata il "modello" di donna che aveva sempre cercato, in passato quando era ancora un umano, Amelia poteva risvegliare molti sentimenti in lui.  
Ovviamente, Amelia non era la sola a soffrire per i parenti. Zelgadiss non sapeva che cosa fosse successo ai suoi genitori, poteva ricordarseli a malapena; per quel che ne sapeva, erano morti in un incidente(2); era a quel punto che Rezo si era preso cura di lui ed era questo che gli aveva spiegato. Ma l'influenza manipolatrice di Rezo, o meglio, del demone dagli occhi di rubino che aveva preso controllo del bisnonno, aveva reso Zelgadiss un berseker, ed era una cosa che lui odiava. Tuttavia, sapeva che lui poteva dare la colpa al signore dei Mazoku per questo…mentre Amelia non poteva incolpare Ruby Eye per le sue perdite, ma solo altri esseri umani. C'era una differenza.

Era per questo che aveva bisogno di lei, anche se non se n'era ancora accorto completamente.

All'improvviso Amelia fece un paso falso e cadde all'indietro. Sarebbe sbattuta a terra ma Zelgadiss fu abbastanza veloce e potè afferrarla prima che si schiantasse al suolo. Non era la prima volta in cui l'aveva afferrata per salvarla, ma ora Amelia si sentiva molto ridicola.

"…grazie, Zelgadiss." mormorò un po' imbarazzata.  
Zelgadiss la guardò serio.  
"Che c'è che non va, Amelia?"chiese "Di solito sei imbranata, ma questo è troppo anche per te. Non c'era neanche niente su cui inciampare."

Amelia fece una smorfia. Di solito erano Gourry e Lina a sospirare per le sue azioni, non Zelgadiss. In ogni caso, aveva ragione, non era così imbranata e si era liberata di quel difetto da molto tempo.  
Senza aspettare una risposta, Zelgadiss la aiutò a tirarsi in piedi.

"E'…è che non mi sento molto bene oggi" la sacerdotessa in bianco mormorò. "mi sento molto…debole."

In quel momento, Lina l'aveva raggiunta, seguita da vicino da Gourry.

"Amelia, stai bene?" la domanda di Lina era inutile, la rossa sapeva quanto forte e anche quanto imbranata fosse Amelia, ma non c'era niente di male nel domandare.

La principessa sacerdotessa guardò gli occhi enormi e rotondi dell'amica, cercando di dirle qualcosa con lo sguardo, ma Lina sembrava non capire.

"Io…non mi sento bene e sono molto debole, Lina. " ripetè.

"Uh?" la maga esclamò.

"Penso stia cercando di dire che è in quei giorni." Spiegò Gourry, all'improvviso.

Amelia e Lina saltarono all'unisono. Nessuna delle due si aspettava il suo intervento.

"-ecco perché è debole…ho ragione?" aggiunse lo spadaccino biondo.

"Si Gourry, hai ragione." borbottò Amelia in tono scocciato. "non posso usare la magia per un po'." aggiunse imbarazzata.

"Oh, meraviglioso!" esclamò Lina "perché adesso?Dobbiamo essere pronti per la prossima mossa di Valgarv! Non possiamo ab assare la guardia."

"E' sempre così, Lina." rispose Amelia "Dopo di te, tocca a me…ed è meglio così perché sarebbe d'aiuto se almeno una di noi rimane in grado di usare la magia. "

"In ogni caso"intervenne Zelgadiss sorprendendo tutti "discutere sulle nostre condizioni fisiche non ci permetterà di vincere contro Valgarv o qualsiasi altro." Guardò la sacerdotessa "E tu, Amelia, dovresti stare più tranquilla. Evita mosse spericolate."

Amelia fu sorpresa dal commento di Zel, come lo fu Lina. Sapevano entrambe che Zelgadiss era ben conscio della condizione di una maga o di una sacerdotessa quando erano in quei giorni, ma non aveva mai mostrato di importarsene . E ora sembrava preoccupato per il bene di Amelia. Questo era sorprendente.

Lina scosse la testa e ritornò sul sentiero. Quindi fece un avvertimento.

"Gourry, stai attento a quel che dici."

Nel frattempo, la maga dai capelli neri non poteva fare a meno di guardare Zel confusa.

* * *

**Q**uella notte trovarono un capanno di pastori disabitato vicino a una sorgente naturale, che aveva un caminetto con un bollitore d'ottone; due cuccette di paglia e parecchie lampade ad olio. Non era il meglio, ma era meglio che dormire all'addiaccio.

Il gruppo si mosse e pulì il capanno per renderlo più abitabile. Vennero rimosse ragnatele e pezzi di paglia ammuffita, e finalmente il caminetto ebbe un bel fuoco dove cossero uno stufato usando il bollitore e alcuni ingredienti rudimentali come vegetali e carne fredda. Questo era la cosa bella dei capanni dei pastori: facevano sempre in modo che i loro rifugi avessero abbastanza suppellettili per viverci e badare alle pecore e alle capre.

Lina mise la sua scodella di legno su una tavola rudimentale a tre gambe che stava davanti a lei, una volta finito il pasto.

"Ok, Zel…farai tu la guardia stanotte!" annunciò con un ghigno.

"Cosa?" esclamò "perché io?"

"Penso sia ovvio"rispose Lina candidamente "io l'ho fatto ieri notte, e Gourry due notti fa. Ora è il tuo turno." spiegò

Zelgadiss sbattè gli occhi; a dispetto del suo modo di fare infantile, Lina aveva occasionalmente ragione. Istintivamente, si girò verso Amelia.

"Non io." rispose "ho già detto che ero in *quell* periodo. Ho bisogno di dormire e non posso fare molte cose senza la magia."

"Voi donne…!" grugnì Zelgadiss "ne sapete sempre una più di me."

"Questo è il nostro scopo, Zel." rispose Gourry mentre masticava "Noi, uomini, dobbiamo sempre obbedire i piani delle donne…specialmente quando provengono da una donna come Lina."

"Ehi!" esclamò la maga dai capelli rossi.

Amelia non potè fare a meno di sorridere. Aveva notato che Gourry aveva chiamato Lina *donna*, non *ragazzina*. Sicuramente il loro rapporto si era evoluto.  
Intanto Zelgadiss si also in piedi e lasciò il piatto vuoto sullo stesso tavolino di legno.

"Va bene, lo farò." annunciò in tono secco "ma non lo faccio perché me lo ordini, Lina." precisò allacciandosi attorno ai fianchi la cintura a cui era appesa la sua spada "lo faccio perché Amelia non può farlo." La indicò.

E mentre diceva questo, giro sui tacchi ed uscì fuori mentre si allacciava il mantello attorno alle spalle.

"Grrmf!" lo sentirono grugnire "…per una volta che posso dormire placidamente, senza la dragonessa e il mazoku intorno."

A dispetto delle sue parole, Amelia sorrise. Sapeva che Zelgadiss aveva accettato per il bene di lei.

* * *

_*Grump*_

**L**ina aveva appena lanciato un braccio sulla faccia di Amelia. Siccome il capanno aveva solo due cuccette, Lina e Amelia si erano trovate costrette a dividerne una mentre Gourry dormiva nell'altra. Se Amelia avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe preferito dormire vicino a Gourry a questo punto ma lui, pur essendo un mercenario errante, era anche un gentiluomo e non l'avrebbe permesso…o non avrebbe avuto nessun problema, ed era solo il pensiero di una Lina arrabbiata e ferita all'idea di loro due insieme in una cuccetta che l'aveva trattenuto dall'offrire parte del suo giaciglio.

Come risultato, le due ragazze avevano finito per dividersi il letto mentre Gourry dormiva libero e felice nell'altro, mentre Zelgadiss faceva guardia fuori del capanno. Per questo Amelia non riusciva a dormire tranquilla: la pancia le facceva male, rendendo il suo sonno leggero e Lina proprio non la smetteva di muoversi e mormorare cose su *cibo* e *incantesimi*. Amelia sapeva che le persone dicevano che anche lei parlava nel sonno, ma era sicura di non essere chiassosa quanto Lina.

Il colmo venne raggiunto quando Amelia fu schiaffeggiata da un braccio di Lina.

"Sono stanca!" esclamò la sacerdotessa alzandosi sui gomiti, cercando di spostare il braccio di Lina, che non si mosse. Amelia guardò Lina con disgusto, sapendo che qualsiasi cosa potesse fare sarebbe stata inutile.  
Oltretutto, sentì un crampo alla pancia.

"Oowh!" si lamentò.

Sentendosi male, si alzò dalla cuccetta e se ne andò, afferrando il suo cappuccino color crema per coprirsi. La cuccetta non aveva niente di simile ad un bagno e aveva bisogno di andarci; l'unico modo in cui poteva farlo era fuori di lì, nella sorgente vicino al capanno. Avrebbe detto a Zelgadiss qualcosa come "Tutto ok! Ho solo bisogno di un po' d'aria." e sarebbe andata alla vicina sorgente. Più tardi, dopo tornata, sarebbe stata abbastanza rilassata per un altro *round* con Lina.

La porta mezza rotta del capanno cigolò quando la aprì. Fuori, nella campagna, era completamente buio eccetto la luna e le stelle; l'aria era dolce e un po' freschina, e i grilli e gli altri animali notturni correvano intorno. Era naturale che Zelgadiss non usasse un incantesimo di luce per illuminare il posto, la sua vista era abbastanza buona per potersi muovere nel mezzo della notte e ogni tipo di luce avrebbe attratto l'attenzione di qualcuno. In pratica, non ne avevano bisogno.

Tuttavia, Amelia pensò di usare il 'Lighting' per camminare per la campagna perché i suoi occhi non avevano la stessa buona vista di quelli di Zel. Ma non poteva farlo per via della sua condizione.

Mentre si chiedeva cosa fare per raggiungere la sorgente, lo sentì di nuovo.

Lo stesso suono rasposo di due giorni prima.

"Uh?"Zel sta affilando la spada di nuovo? si chiese la sacerdotessa. "Zelgadiss non l'ha nemmeno usata oggi. Perché avrebbe bisogno di affilarla ancora? E' così annoiato?" Amelia, anche se bisognava ammettere che aveva poca esperienza della materia, non pensava che una spada avesse bisogno di essere affilata così spesso. Anche Gourry, quello più propenso a predicare sull'importanza di prendersi cura della propria spada, non l'affilava così in continuo.

La principessa spostò lo sguardo ma poteva solo sentire quell suono trapanante. Ad aggiungere alle preoccupazioni, non riuscì neanche a trovare Zelgadiss.

La chimera era facile da riconoscere nella notte. I suoi vestiti quasi bianchi e i suoi capelli d'argento scintillavano nel mezzo della notte, rendendolo un facile bersaglio; naturalmente non poteva evitare il problema dei capelli, ma ignorava semplicemente il problema dei vestiti.  
Amelia sapeva che Zelgadiss aveva un debole per i colori chiari, non differentemente da lei stessa, e non sembrava notare o importarsi dell'attenzione che provocavano.

In ogni caso, dov'era Zelgadiss?

Ignorando la pancia che le doleva, Amelia si guardò intorno per trovarlo o trovare la sorgente del suono. Non poteva vederlo, ma poteva sentire il rumore. Sembrava provenire da qualche posto dietro il capanno, nella direzione opposta a dove aveva deciso di andare. Iniziò a camminare verso di esso.

La sacerdotessa camminò attorno ai cespugli e gli alberi bassi sentendo il suono più chiaramente. La sua vista inoltre si era adattata al buio della notte e poteva distinguere le figure più facilmente adesso. Erano nere e la notte era blu scuro, non era più nero su nero. Se qualcosa di pericoloso fosse stato intorno, l'avrebbe trovato facilmente.

A un certo punto sentì chiaramente lo stesso suono rasposo e la voce di Zelgadiss. Era sommessa, ma potè riconoscerla. Stava parlando con qualcuno? Forse Filia era tornata…non Xelloss, questo era sicuro , altrimenti Zel avrebbe urlato e sacramentato, o avrebbe addirittura lanciato Fireball invece di parlare.

Finalmente lo vide.  
Era seduto su un ceppo, inclinato in avanti col mantello a coprirgli gran parte della sua figura. E ovviamente i suoi capelli d'argento scintillavano alla luce della luna. Tuttavia, notò Amelia, si era tolto le cinture, anche quella che reggeva la sua spada, che giaceva a fianco a lui sul terreno; era una cosa sorprendente perché Zel dormiva con la spada al fianco, sempre pronto all'azione.

Ma la cosa più sorprendente erano le scintilla gialle che emergevano da..lui, e si spargevano intorno a lui. Accompagnato dalle scintille, il suono rasposo risuonava nell'aria. Era ovvio che le scintille erano prodotte dalla stessa cosa che produceva il suono; erano molto simili a quelle fatte quando entrambi i ragazzi affilavano le spade…o quando due rocce venivano sfregate insieme per produrre fuoco.

…e visto che la spada era vicino a lui, non poteva essere lei. Allora cosa? Perché Zel avrebbe dovuto sfregare due pietre per accendere un fuoco? Non aveva senso; avrebbe potuto farlo con un semplice incantesimo di fuoco. Forse stava affilando uno dei suoi pugnali, quelli che portava nascosti nel mantello.

Ma ciò non spiegava perché stesse mormorando qualcosa. Sembrava un grugnito o un gemito, oltretutto.

Amelia pensò che forse era stato ferito da qualcosa e la sua pelle di pietra stava male, quindi produceva quel suono. Era forse in pena? Ma se lo era, perché non aveva chiesto a lei o a Lina di aiutarlo a curarsi, o se era ferito seriamente, perché non urlare e chiamare aiuto? Ma anche questo non aveva senso; Zelgadiss poteva usare il Recovery, gliel'aveva insegnato lei! Quindi non poteva essere ferito. D'altra parte, i suoi grugniti e gemiti non sembravano di dolore, ma più di…compiacimento.

Amelia sentì le sue guance colorarsi di rosso quando si rese conto che Zelgadiss stava gemendo di piacere.

Ed era veramente strano.  
Per quanto si ricordava, era la prima volta che lo sentiva produrre quel suono. Anche quando il gruppo era rilassato e lui mangiava leccornie piacevolmente, non aveva mai reagito così. In effetti, Zelgadiss non rivelava o mostrava mai nessuna emozione piacevole.

Ma ora lo stava facendo.

-Perché?

Proprio mentre Amelia stava iniziando ad arrivarci, lo vide piegarsi all'indietro, permettendole una migliore visione della sua figura. Ora, poteva vedere che aveva gli occhi chiusi, e la sua mano destra era sui fianchi, giusto in mezzo alle gambe…lo stesso posto dove le scintille gialle e il suono fastidioso si univano. Proprio allora, Zelgadiss portò la mano sinistra alla bocca mentre piegava la testa, mordendola senza farsi male utilizzando i suoi denti aguzzi.

Poteva vedere che stava mugolando in ritmo col suono fastidioso e la sua mano destra si agitava in modo nervoso. Non poteva vedere molto chiaramente, era troppo buio per questo, ma poteva vedere nella sua mano la punta di ciò che sembrava una pietra per affilare e certamente non una spada o un pugnale. Continuava a muovere la mano su e giù su di essa , come se stesse affilando la pietra. Ma allora che stava facendo? Solo mettendo a posto una pietra della sua spada? Ma, perché i suoi occhi erano chiusi, e perché stava gemendo?

La bocca di lui si aprì leggermente e disse nello stesso tono  
"Oh, vieni qui, piccola sacerdotessa…leccami."

Dopo questo, il suo gemito divenne più forte e la sua mano iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, producendo più scintille.

"Piccola sacerdotessa?" Amelia ripetè nello stupore mentre lo guardava attonita "…vuoi dire me?"  
Le guance della maga si arrossarono furiosamente quando si rese finalmente conto di ciò che stava accadendo, di cosa stava facendo Zelgadiss. Non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere, ma ne aveva sentito parlare dalle sue compagne sacerdotesse al tempio di Cephied a Saillune.

Quell'uomo, un uomo chimera a dire il vero, stava facendo ciò che faceva ogni altro uomo. Si stava masturbando e sembrava stesse pensando a lei mentre lo faceva! O almeno, Zel non conosceva nessun'altra sacerdotessa di cui fantasticare. Amelia sentì che ognuna delle opzioni le causava sconcerto; se Zelgadiss fantasticava di lei, era…una cosa schifosa; e se fantasticava su un'altra sacerdotessa di non si sa dove, si sarebbe sentita gelosa.

Per fortuna della ragazza, Zelgadiss era troppo concentrato nei suoi afffari e la velocità della sua mano si era incrementata, come le scintille e i gemiti frenetici; se il ragazzo aveva detto qualcos'altro, Amelia non l'aveva sentito. Tuttavia l'attenzione della maga si spostò sulle scintille; in effetti , molte di loro stavano iniziando a creare un fuoco con l'erba asciutta attorno a lui. Se non si fosse fermato, in fretta, avrebbe causato un incendio.

Gli occhi di Amelia uscirono dalle orbite quando cominciò a capire. Siccome la pelle di Zelgadiss era fatta di pietra, quando si toccava la pietra della sua mano sfregava contro la pietra del suo basso ventre, e produceva quello stridio. Questo spiegava anche il fuoco di tre giorni prima. Stava facendo lo stesso e aveva perso il controllo della situazione, più o meno come ora che non aveva nemmeno notato che Amelia era vicinissimo a lui. Il fuoco di allora aveva avuto le stesse cause.

Rimuginando sulla cosa, Amelia fece un passo indietro, pregando per non essere vista, e alla fine ritornò sui suoi passi, incapace di fermarsi; anche la sua pancia aveva smesso di farle male. Forse Zelgadiss aveva bisogno di farlo di tanto in tanto, e sicuramente gli procurava piacere…ma produceva anche fuoco. Cavoli, poteva essere pericoloso. Forse era questa la ragione per cui non l'aveva mai visto in nessuno dei loro viaggi…anche Gourry…

Aspetta, Gourry…lo faceva anche lui!

Questo spiegava perché due settimane fa, aveva visto Gourry con un segno rosso di un palmo sulla faccia, prodotto da uno schiaffo di Lina, e una Lina molto imbarazzata, che si era rifiutata di parlarne.

Beh, questo voleva dire che Zelgadiss era umano. Un maschio umano.

E ora sapeva che lui, molto probabilmente, pensava a lei.

Amelia avrebbe mantenuto il suo segreto.

Era un segreto interessante dopo tutto.

***FIN***

* * *

***Note dellТautrice: **  
1) Nello spin-off di Zelgadiss ("Zelgadiss under the Hazy Moon") si dice che non sapeva come estinguere un fuoco senza usare incantesimi come "Freeze Brid". Ho preso l'idea per questa storia.  
2)In unТintervista con Kanzaka, ha rivelato che i genitori di Zel erano stati uccisi da Rezo in una situazione che era sembrata un incidente. Zelgadiss non sembra saperlo, perт.


End file.
